Birthday Gift
by guillotineghost
Summary: It's Olette's 18th birthday, and she wants to give Roxas her virginity. Lemon, one-shot.


A/N

This was done for a kink meme, but I figured I'd share it here as well. Yes. I'm doing het.

Birthday Gift Rating: M Warning: Lemon Descripton: It's Olette's 18th birthday, and she wants to give Roxas her virginity. Lemon, smut.

It was Olette's 18th birthday, and she'd waited for a long time to lose her virginity. And who better to lose it to than Roxas?  
>They were friends, and they both had a mutual attraction to one another.<p>

"You sure you wanna do this, Olette? I mean, I can't give it back." Roxas rubbed his neck awkwardly as he watched the young woman undressing in his room.

"I'm sure." She didn't even think twice, and threw of her bra. She'd developed quiet nicely over the years. Her pale skin was like porcelain, and her nipples were a light pink, untouched.  
>Olette would have been lying to herself if she had said she didn't want this. This was all that she had been thinking about the past week.<p>

Roxas reluctantly unzipped his pants and kicked them off, stripping himself. His own length was large, and Olettes eyes widened at the sight of it.  
>She moved closer to her friend and lightly touched the tip of his erection with her finger. "Wow, it's so big...will it fit?"<p>

Roxas smirked some. He did take pride in his manhood. "Of course it will." With that, he pushed her onto the bed and reach into his nightstand for a condom. He remembered that he hadn't placed a towel under them to soak up the blood he knew would come gushing out the moment he rammed into and busted her cherry.

He slid the condom onto himself, making sure it was secure around his throbbing cock. "I don't wanna do this bareback, alright?"  
>Olette nodded, her emerald eyes gazing up at him yearningly. She spread her legs apart for him as he began to rub the tip of his index finger on her clit. He waited until she began to naturally lubricate. Her tight, unstretched folds were we.<p>

Olette gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hovered over her, kissing his lips.  
>Roxas didn't expect that, but returned the kiss, anyway.<br>Their warm, soft tongues were overlapping, quiet moans escaping their lips. Roxas broke the kiss, but she continued to press her wiggling tongue against his, a thin thread of saliva between them.

"Mmnn...Olette, not now..." Roxas breathed, moving his hand to his cock. "I'm putting in." Her hymen had been broken a long time ago, probably due to her playing soccer, he found out as he thrust his cock into her, feeling her cherry pop in on burst. Olette gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Oh god-"  
>Roxas cringed at how sharp her nails were but endured it, ignoring the red scrapes she was clawing onto his back.. "I told you it'd hurt some..." He looked down and pulled out some, seeing that his cock was stained with crimson.<p>

He gave her a few seconds to adjust before withdrawing himself and then pushing back in. Olette got used to the feeling quickly and felt something inside of her being rubbed as he slid back into her.  
>"Oh god, Roxas, it feels so good," she breathed, her small body breaking into a sweat.<p>

Roxas began to roll his hips, creating a steady pace. He held onto her waist, not wanting her to slide away. He grunted slightly at how tight she was-her insides were squeezing his dick, as if begging him to go deeper.

"Roxas..." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked up at him.  
>He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her lips softly. He continued to push his rod in, until his testicles were slapping against her.<br>Oh God. He was getting close.

He bent down and whispered into her ear. "Cum for me. Orgasm. It'll feel so much better."  
>He gave his thumb a wet lick, his saliva that had been mixed with hers trailing down his hand. He rubbed it against her clitoris, then bent down to blow on it. "Cum for me..." he began pressing his thumb down on the pearl as he continued his bucking into her.<p>

Olette gasped and let out a scream. Her eyes were already glazed over with lust. "Roxas!" In a flash of white and sweat and heat, it was over.

The girl lay there, panting, her chest heaving. She stared at the man that had just taken her virginity.  
>He was one of her best friends; they'd known each other since they were just kids. And now he was more to her than that.<br>She was more to him.

Olette and Roxas lay there in his bed, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.

It seemed too much like a dream to her. She'd just had sex with the boy she'd always had feelings for. Everyone had believed she was in love with Hayner back in those summer days, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth. It was Roxas.  
>It had always been Roxas.<p>

And something told her it always would be.

(Fun fact: Today, 4/5/2011, is my 18th birthday. Now if only Roxas would appear in MY room... w ) 


End file.
